


6 times Magnus is happy he's immortal… plus a bonus.

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 6 Times, AU Drabbles, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, times drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Six drabbles in which Magnus is happy he's immortal~ of course, all leading back to Alec… plus a slice of life bonus.





	

Having lived for so long, Magnus has had his share of trials and the wretchedness life offered. So he found it no surprise when at times he would look at Alec and their blooming life together, and wondered if he’s like Xianzu’s dreamer protagonist – living a lifetime in a dream – a lifetime of love that before soon, he’ll wake up from and drop back into his true reality.

However, time and time again, without knowing and only by doing the simple things, Alec proves to Magnus that what they have is very much real.

**6 times Magnus is happy he's immortal… plus a bonus.**

**1.**

After 400 years and 17000 partners, it only took him a glance, a smirky side grin and a, "I'm Alec", to send his heart beating like wings of a fairy. _Good things come to those who wait,_ they say, and _patience is a virtue,_ they also say - and though it took him 400 years, Magnus can now finally reap his reward in the show of his good and virtuous man. And needless to say, Alec continues to be the best thing to have ever happen to Magnus. 

**2.**

Having lived for so long, there were many times when life had been cruel to Magnus - times he wished his life would just end - times that harden his heart to the point where his help would only be offered with a price. 

But now he has found that someone who he would anything _pro bono_ for - someone he would gladly protect free of charge; a man who would genuinely miss him if he were to die. Alec is that once-in-a-lifetime someone, the half-human who always wants to protect the all mighty and powerful him. And as if that wasn’t enough to convince Magnus of the joy he’s reaping, then that worried look in Alec's eyes that searched for him on that dismal day, and the tremble in his voice when Alec saw him and proclaimed heartfelt strong feelings, not to mention the firmness and relief in his hug around Magnus, and the taste of love in his kiss - Magnus nearly cried, happily thinking - he’s lived all these years to be loved by Alec. 

**3.**

The day when Alec basically told off Magnus - telling him to stop messing with his family and future for something as unsure as love. That day broke Magnus's heart. But after 400 years of painful heartbreaks, searching and waiting for love, Magnus took another leap... a gamble and showed up at Alec's wedding expecting... hoping with all his heart that he’d be chosen.

Alec chose him.

Alec did walk down the aisle, grabbed him by the collar and kissed the daylight out him. And at that moment, Magnus melted like flurries as he felt his heart starting its 400 years of healing. Though, Magnus still had to wait a while for his mortal lover's love to catch up to his.

Time passed.

Then alas, "Magnus, I love you". 

Four hundred years of waiting and Alec is worth every millisecond of it.   

**4.**

With a long life comes experience. So Magnus likes to think he's quite versed especially in matters of love and attraction. But then came along Alec - an innocent, inexperienced but straightforward shadowhunter with the world on his head. Magnus isn't sure how to deal with this newness. Being flirty got him nowhere. Being pushy got him nowhere. Trying to match up to Alec took more effort than any spell he has ever done. But even so, for Magnus to go through all that effort could only mean he has found the one who will make his life sweet and happy and interesting - especially when the same inexperienced mortal Alec tells the all-powerful and immortal Magnus, "you're my responsibility". 

**5.**

A love that's as electrifying and patient as the one he has for Alec and Alec for him, feels like an immortal love. 

"I could never have what I wanted until you, Magnus". 

Camille might have been on the thin line of exceptions, but in all of Magnus's 400 years of living plus 17000 partners, for him to have finally been needed in a pure and sincere way makes his old immortal heart heave and throb and about to pop with too much love.

"Magnus, I want this". 

And it wasn't the sex Alec was talking. It was Magnus and his company and his quirkiness and his affection. 

And when Magnus still worried, Alec said;

"Magnus, I'm not going anywhere. This--- us, isn’t going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about". 

It’s then that Magnus's gladness just popped for Alec had just literally offered his forever to him. 

So what else could Magnus do than answer with a kiss? 

Because apparently, a four century lifetime is no match for Alec, and Alec’s love for him.  

**6.**

For centuries he has lived. And over those many years he’s bedded warlocks, vampires, the sexes, and seelie – everything and everyone got a piece of him, and yet, Alec is his first shadowhunter.  To think that after centuries he would feel like a virgin again, falling in love with a man from a different world and a different century. To think that by some twist of fate, the man who should’ve been his natural enemy turned out to be his fated love and to whom he became that man’s first kiss, his first love, and his first romance. The universe took it’s time but in the end, it gave him Alec, and for that, Magnus is glad for the centuries he’s lived. 

**< bonus> **

“Magnus, we’re out of shampoo and the shaving cream is almost done”, Alec shouts, pushing his head from around the corner that leads from the bathroom, “want to swing by the store together later?” now fully walking out into the dining room where Magnus is.

Magnus swallows back hard, thinking Alec should know that a man is his horniest in the morning and yet, shirt aside, Alec is only wearing a tight pair of boxers. “Is that my shirt you’re wearing?”

“I’m also out of clean clothes”.

“Then while out for shampoo let’s buy you some extra staying-over clothes”.

“No need. Yours fit just fine”, Alec nonchalantly replies, running a hand through his already messy head of hair.  Magnus liked the smell of soap on Alec and how his hair seems to get even darker and thicker when damped after a shower.

“Oh, and I used your last razor to shave”.

“And leave me to use what?”

“Well you have magic, don’t you?”

“Do you really think I can do anything with the snap of my fingers?”

Alec raised a thick eyebrow in mocked-surprise, “you can’t?”

Magnus takes the bait with a smile, “I can! But that’s not the point I was making”.

“Magnus come here”.

“What?”

“Shhh just come here”.

And when Magnus goes to him, Alec bends over and damps a kiss on his forehead. “There! Now you’ll be all better”.

“What just happened?”

“I love you but you’re one grumpy lover before getting your morning kiss”.

Magnus finds himself chuckling. Mornings like this have become frequent and the ordinary.

“What are you pfff-ing about?” Alec asks, poking him in the cheek with his knuckles, an amused grin at the side of mouth.

“Nothing”.

“So you’re just a laughing madman?”

Still amused, Magnus flips through his daily planner to check his appointment schedule for the day, “I suppose so”, comes his playful reply, before then glancing at the clock on the wall. “Let’s eat. The store will open in another hour”.

Alec finds himself laughing too, “What to do? I've fallen for Mr. Crazy just because he's too cute”.

Magnus is all laughter while buttering Alec's toast and pouring him tea.

Because really, everything is just one bizzare unbelievable yet welcomed reality to think that; after 400 years of detachment and flirting and ‘let’s keep it a secret’ dating wildness, here he is - happily being domesticated.

So, times when Magnus is happy he’s immortal?  = six plus one and counting.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
